The Confused Friendship
by Percival Jones
Summary: Sadly Discontinued... Read on if you want to...
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fic and I chose to do a Percy Oliver pairing since I feel like it. This is set in the first book so Percy and Oliver are in their 5th year.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this characters but I don't so yeah go J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 1: Anger

It was already approaching February; Percy Weasley has been pretty efficient as usual even with the 5th year strain of O.W.L.S. and him taking all 12 subjects. He was also a prefect for the Gryffindor House giving him extra responsibilities to deal with. He felt right as if on top of the world. So far he's doing great in all of his subjects and is even well-known as "Perfect Prefect Percy", certainly he'll be head boy soon.

There's only one problem in his life, Oliver Wood.

Oliver Wood was Percy's only roommate in Gryffindor since they were the only blokes in their batch who got sorted in the house. By default, he practically became Percy's best mate. Lately though, they haven't talked to each other except in classes. Percy has been too busy with his classes and prefect duty while Oliver with his Quidditch training sessions since he became the captain of the Gryffindor team.

Percy's worried that they are starting to grow apart since they can't even find time to hang out anymore. Fred and George would probably start teasing him again that he doesn't have a social life. If only he could find some free time from his school work…

But fate has other plans to bring them together.

* * *

Percy was about to leave early in the dormitories to get started on his long Potions homework when Oliver suddenly stirred from his bed.

"Hey Perce, you're up early as usual" Oliver said groggily.

"And you're awake early that's rare" Percy said.

"I'm not waking up yet." as Oliver fought of a yawn. "Are you busy after class? I need some help with Snape's essay. I didn't understand the last couple lessons and I don't want another Troll rated homework"

"Sure why not. I'm doing it also later. Just meet me in the library okay?" Percy replied.

Oliver nodded and went back to his pillow while Percy walked down the hall.

* * *

At around 5 in the afternoon Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet approached Oliver.

"Hey Captain wanna get some last minute practice before the game against Hufflepuff? The pitch is empty and we could get a clearance to use it today." Angelina suggested.

"Er… sure why not, gather the others I'll get the form." Oliver replied as he forgot his meeting with Percy.

* * *

Meanwhile Percy was waiting in the library. Not a single ink drop in his parchment as he waited for Oliver so they could do the homework together.

"Where is he?" He muttered impatiently, as he left the library to search for Oliver.

He went back to the common room to look for him there but as he approached the Fat lady he saw Harry Potter holding his Nimbus 2000 running in the other direction which could only mean one thing. Quidditch Practice.

Percy got angry by this thought and stormed into his dormitory and did his homework by himself. He didn't even bother getting dinner as he was too angry to even notice. He even forgot to do his prefect duty which is not normal of him. He wanted to be there when Oliver arrives so he could speak his mind.

* * *

At a little past 9 o'clock. Oliver walked in their dormitory, hair still wet from his shower and all. Before he could even notice the red haired boy who was in the room, he heard his loud stern voice with a hint of accusation.

"Where the hell were you after class?" Percy asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Oh damn. I knew I forgot something. Sorry 'bout that Perce." Oliver said then smiled happily as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And what are you so happy about? If you think I'm going to let you copy my essay and I'll just forget this little incident then you're wrong Wood!"

"Oh c'mon Percy, stop shouting. I said I was sorry didn't I? And besides you should be happy too. With the practice we had today, we're sure to win our match against Hufflepuff next week and we'll be ahead in the house cup." Oliver replied.

"So this is really all about Quidditch and winning isn't it? You can't even apologize properly. I guess I'll have to confiscate your broom. _Accio Broom_" Percy retorted.

"Hey you can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can Wood. I'm a prefect and I can confiscate this with the valid reason that you practiced up until this late hour knowing that there is a first year in your team and he surpassed his curfew an hour ago. Plus you're neglecting your school work for this extracurricular activity of yours and I have some rights to stop it!" Percy bellowed leaving Oliver a bit dumbfounded.

"C'mon _Weasley _give it back! Stop abusing your prefect powers! You know that Professor McGonagall is all about us winning this year now that we have a chance with Harry Potter as seeker. Stop being such a stick in the mud" Oliver said trying to reason out with the very angry Weasley.

Percy has surpassed his anger point and tossed the broomstick back to Oliver but before it even reached Oliver's hand it exploded leaving bits and pieces of the Comet littered on the floor.

Percy was surprised but Oliver was flushed with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Oliver shouted with such intensity it was sure that he woke up the entire Gryffindor Tower.

Percy was still in shock. A part of him was guilty with what he did even if he didn't know how exactly he did it but a part of him was a bit happy with what just happened. The latter won as he spoke up.

"Well I think you deserve it Wood. You could always use some of the school's broomsticks" Percy smirked satisfyingly. "Good Night!" and Percy went back to his bed.

The last thing he saw before closing his curtains was a very grief stricken Oliver trying to collect as many pieces of his old broomstick together.

* * *

So there! that's the first chapter guys! I hope you like it. It's pretty short but maybe I'll get it to be longer in the next chapters. Read and Review please XD comment will be appreciated just nothing to excessively harsh okay. I'll bring the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

So I added a chapter as soon as I could so the train of thought would not die out! Good thing for a good school break XD

Oh yah just a note when I italicize something it is either a spell, a word that is said in a different manner (like sarcasm or whining etc.) or a thought (which I would be using a lot in this chapter. And maybe in the future chapters to come since I can't define my writing style yet.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this characters but I don't so yeah go J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 2: Make or Break

_The last thing he saw before closing his curtains was a very grief stricken Oliver trying to collect as many pieces of his old broomstick together._

Though he wanted to just forget and sleep through what just happened, Percy was unable to keep his mind shut while he lay down in his four poster bed. He could still hear Oliver crawling in the floor as he probably tried to collect the pieces of wood from his once faithful Comet broomstick. Percy's mind kept on replaying the event that just happened minutes ago; Him having a row with his best mate, him confiscating the broom and out of the blue making the broom explode. He could now hear Oliver silently sobbing and a part of him wanted to just leap out of bed and do the proper thing and say sorry.

_Ugh why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did that broom have to break in the first place? I don't even know how to cast non verbal spells especially without a wand. What should I do now? If I go and help him out then that's just like conceding to that prat and admitting that everything's my fault which is not. It's this stupid Quidditch thing that's ruining everything just like how mom and dad are always proud of Snitch seeking Charlie and besides, he's still probably mad at me… Oh Merlin, what have you gotten yourself into Mr. Perfect? _

After a long time of thinking and several attempts to get up and talk to Oliver (which he backed out on the moment he stood up in his bed), Percy compromised with talking to him the following morning. He took off his horn-rimmed glasses and finally gave in to his exhaustion and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Percy woke up and saw that the lights were still on. He checked his watch which was a hand-me-down from Bill and saw that it was just approaching 3 o'clock in the morning, almost six hours since his fight with Oliver.

"_Could it be that he's still awake and trying to fix his broom?_" Percy wondered.

Percy wore his glasses and threw his curtain open and saw his suspicion confirmed. Oliver was hunched down and leaning on the side of his bed holding a sort of big chunk of his broomstick in one hand and a roll of spell-o-tape in the other. Bits and pieces of the broom were littered all around Oliver but there were still a few more that were scattered all over the room.

"Why don't you just use _Reparo_?" Percy said

Oliver was startled by the voice of his roommate and looked up. Percy saw that his eyes were pretty blood shot from crying and lack of sleep. After some time of just staring at each other, Oliver went back on fixing his broom, completely ignoring Percy.

"Oh c'mon Ol, I doubt you don't know how to use the _Reparo_ charm." said Percy with his usual pompous manner.

Oliver didn't even bother to look at him as he pulled out his wand and said the charm. He expected the pieces to start assembling back into the old broom but nothing happened.

"Guess it doesn't work on broomsticks then…" Percy said with a sigh. He expected Oliver to laugh or sneak in a witty comment at his failure to realize that broomsticks can't be repaired that easily but just like the_ Reparo_ charm, nothing happened.

"Hey Oliver, are you still mad at me?" Percy asked but didn't even get a response from Oliver who was still patching up the splinters with the spell-o-tape.

Percy mentally kicked himself "_Why did I even ask that question? Of course he's still mad at me! I broke his broom for crying out loud. I'd feel the same if he destroyed my prefect badge_".

Percy decided to pick up the other pieces scattered around the room that were far from Oliver's reach. He still couldn't understand how he made that broomstick burst like that.

_Did that happen just because I felt so angry? Guess I'll ask Professor Flitwick later after class_

He picked up several pieces that were spread on the floor. He even ducked underneath his bed and the study table to get the few hidden ones. When Percy thought that he had gotten all the other pieces, he went near Oliver, who was still ignoring him, and laid the other bits near him. He stared at Oliver hoping that he would say something or even yell at him but Oliver remained silent.

_Oh great the silent treatment, real mature Oliver._

He started observing Oliver as he tried to match the pieces that go together like a huge 3d puzzle. Whenever he got a piece fitted properly, he starts to tape it securely. Percy tried to do it with the pieces he got near his side since they will be most likely to be connected to one another. When he managed to find two pieces that fit perfectly, he was surprised to see that Oliver was handing him the spell-o-tape.

"Er thanks." Percy said as he grabbed the roll of tape.

"Have you been doing this all night long?" Percy asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

Oliver merely nodded his head and when Percy was about to say another thing just to make Oliver talk, Oliver spoke up quietly but sternly.

"_Weasley,_ could you stop trying to talk to me? Yes I'm still angry at you so shut up and let me drop my temper down before I say anything that I might regret and thank you for helping me fix my broomstick. "Oliver said without making eye contact with Percy.

Percy wanted to speak up but found that he was at a loss for words. Oliver had started picking up pieces again to attach to his "fixed" part of the broom and Percy had done the same.

* * *

It was past 6 o'clock when they managed to finish taping all the twigs to the broom. The Comet looked horrible as if one quick ride at it would make it corrode. Oliver tried to call the broomstick and it moved slowly from the floor to the keeper's hand. Percy had never seen Oliver looking so crestfallen and that included the time when Oliver didn't make it to the team on his second year. Oliver placed his Comet on top of his trunk and started to change into his pajamas. Percy just realized that Oliver was wearing his Quidditch clothes all those time. When Oliver was done changing he slipped into his bed and stared at the ceiling and he looked like he was about to cry again. Percy was about to leave to get a shower and prepare for his classes when Oliver called him.

"Hey Perce, I won't be attending my morning classes today to catch some sleep. Could I copy your notes in Charms and Potions later?" Oliver asked almost inaudibly.

"Sure Ol, I'll take care of it. Just get a good night sleep … Er… morning sleep" Percy replied

Oliver actually chuckled lightly at Percy's confusion before pulling the curtains to a close. Percy got his towel and bathing supplies and walked out the dormitory smiling.

_At least he's calling me Percy again_

_

* * *

_

So there's chapter 2! Hope you guy like it. Read and review and if you have any suggestions, just tell me. Okay. Hope to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I'm getting a good number of hits already and it's only been 4 days! Thank you for reading my first fan fic! I really appreciate it!

Thank you also to those who reviewed (well there are only 2 of them so far). Hope that more of you guys could review and give me feedback so I could put in some of your suggestions if you have some and I can work on some aspects of the story better.

I also added an Original Character named Isabella Marshall; a Gryffindor girl from Percy and Oliver's batch.

Anyways enough of me and more of my fanfic and here go the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters, places, spells etc. they are all J. K. Rowling. Only this crazy fan fic idea belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Understanding Emotions

_At least he's calling me Percy again._

Percy walked towards the common room and saw a couple of the usual early birds chatting about and cramming their parchment essays. He even saw his youngest brother Ron along with his friends Harry and Hermione. Strangely though, as he walked past the common room towards the exit, all murmuring died out and he could feel their eyes fixed on him.

As he got out, he checked the back of his robes if he had one of those stupid signs Fred and George used to put there for their so called entertainment. Seeing that his robes were perfect and clean, he proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast still thinking about the sudden silence in the common room.

"Oi, Mr. Perfect come sit with us!" exclaimed Fred or was it George?

"Come here Perce, we need to ask you something." said the other twin with a big grin.

Percy was used to eating breakfast alone since there were only a few people that were awake this time. Usually it was a few 7th years who were studying up for their N.E.W.T.s and a few others, who fancied an early session in the library; most of which were Ravenclaws as Percy smiled at Penelope Clearwater as he passed her. This made the twins' appearance in the Great Hall quite a surprise for Percy and his curiosity overpowered him and he sat with them for breakfast.

"So what do you guys want from me?" Percy said looking back and forth at his two grinning brothers.

Percy sat down in front of the twins and grabbed some toast and marmalade. He looked back at the twins and he saw the most annoying smiles ever. He instantly got irritated.

"What are you smiling about? Care to tell me?" Percy said holding back his deep annoyance.

"I dunno. Why don't you tell us?" said George.

"Look here you two. I don't have time for your stupid childish games okay. So just spill out what you have to say!" Percy bellowed. His lack of sleep made him extra irritable today.

"We just wanted to know why you had a row with Oliver last night." Fred said, his smile slightly faltering because of Percy's outburst.

"Yeah we may don't look like it but we're concerned about our captain." George said.

"And you of course!" Fred followed up hoping not to make Percy angrier.

"It was nothing really. There's nothing to worry about. We're okay already." _I think _Percy replied.

"See I told you it was just a stupid lover's quarrel!" George told Fred "Now cough up that sickle you owe me!"

"Wait, what?" Percy snapped at Fred and George.

"Nothing!" The twins said at the same time.

"You said 'lover's quarrel', what kind of absurdness is that?" Percy replied, his anger building up more and more.

"We're just kidding you Percy!" Fred said.

"Yeah it's just that you're the only blokes up in your dormitory and all and you're always together and Ow! What did you do that for?" George looked at Fred who just elbowed him.

"Well gotta run Perce! C'mon George" Fred said hastily while pulling his brother away from the table.

Percy just stared at his brothers as they departed from the Great Hall obviously arguing about what happened in their conversation. At least he knew now why his fellow Gryffindors were staring at him. His argument with Oliver last night was apparently heard by a lot of people but still his mind was not at ease.

_Lover's Quarrel? What was that all about?

* * *

_

Percy went to his first class for the day which was Potions. As much as he enjoys the subject and he excels in it, Professor Snape has this certain dislike for the Gryffindors so he makes sure that our classes are anything but fun. He sat on his usual chair with two other Gryffindors in the table. The chair beside him was empty since Oliver said he won't attend his morning subjects .Less than a minute later, Snape's black robes were billowing towards the front of the classroom. He took out his wand and waved at the board to show the potion that they will be making for the meeting. As the students started collecting materials from the cupboard, Professor Snape noticed that a student of his was missing.

"Weasley, I do believe that you're the roommate of Wood, where is he?" Snape asked Percy.

"Er… he wasn't feeling well sir and went to Madam Pomfrey." Percy lied.

"Very well, ten points off Gryffindor for his absence and another ten points for your pathetic lying abilities Weasley." Snape retorted.

When Snape was busy sneering at everyone working, Percy started brewing his potion when he was slightly interrupted by someone.

"Hey Percy" said one of the girls in his work table.

"Oh, hi Isabella" Percy replied feeling awkward since he doesn't really talk to her though they're from the same house.

"I was wondering what happened to Ollie. Did you put a curse on him or something?" She said accusingly.

"What? Why would I do that for? Oh wait, don't tell me this is still about us fighting last night?" Percy replied.

"Of course, what else could it be? I didn't really hear anything since our dormitory is far from yours but the news spread like wildfire in the common room."

"Well I didn't put a curse on him or hurt him at all. We just had a disagreement that got out of hand. He's absent today because he needs some sleep and…"

"Care to tell everyone in class what you're talking about Mr. Weasley, Miss Marshall?" Snape interjected.

"Nothing professor." They said to the greasy-haired professor.

"Well I'm pretty sure that it was something but since you won't tell us then I'll deduct ten points again for each of you. Now go back to your work before I put a silencing charm on your mouths." Snape scoffed.

* * *

The potions class was pretty quiet after that except for a sudden exploding cauldron. Percy's next class was his elective Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage. The class went by smoothly and afterwards came Charms class where they tried to create legs on the china ware. Since everyone in class was able to perform the charm properly before the period ended, Professor Flitwick dismissed them early without homework. As most of the students made their way out of the classroom, Percy stayed behind to ask the professor about the incident with the broom.

"Umm Professor Flitwick may I ask you a couple of questions?" Percy inquired.

"I'm guessing this isn't about our lesson since you did excellent today Weasley, go on then what is it?" replied the professor.

"Well sir it's kind of hard to explain but I made something explode yesterday without uttering a spell and without my wand." Percy said hesitantly. "I was wondering if that's, well normal."

"Well you said you didn't say a spell right? but were you however thinking about making the object explode?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"No sir. The broom just exploded when i-i-I threw it." Percy stuttered.

"Well and by any chance did you feel angry or resentful at something or someone when the broom exploded?

"Umm I yes…"

"Well then that's the reason, although it takes a lot of emotion to conjure such powerful charms.

"You see Mr. Weasley; events like those are pretty rare and almost undocumented but the main thing that is present whenever such things occur is a strong surge of emotion. This could be in the form of happiness, love, sadness and in your case, anger.

"But tell me Percy, who were you so angry at that you managed to summon this power?"

"Umm Oliver…" Percy said hesitantly.

"Well I hope that's not the reason why he is absent today" Professor Flitwick said.

"Well sir it was kind of related to that."

Percy finally told Professor Flitwick all the details of the event and once he was done with his story, Professor Flitwick was smiling at him as if he just discovered something interesting in the story.

"You know Percy there's something strange in that story." The professor said. "It's just too weird that you could get so angry at him missing a study _date_."

"But professor, that was one of those rare times that I thought we could finally hang out again and spend time with each other and… and…" Percy lost his train of thought and felt weird with what he just said.

"Well I wouldn't give any more unneeded theories and conclusions about the topic but I could, however, fix that broomstick for Oliver." Professor Flitwick suggested.

"You could do that professor?"

"Well I could certainly try, I am the Charms professor after all and besides, if Gryffindor wins the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff then we still have a chance for the Quidditch cup."

"Okay Professor Flitwick, I'll be right back with the broom." Percy said as he left the classroom.

"I'll just be in the staff room Mr. Weasley." The professor told him as Percy departed.

* * *

Percy didn't realize that it was already halfway through his lunch break so he needed to hurry. When he arrived at their dormitory room, he saw that Oliver was already gone along with his afternoon classes stuff. He quickly placed his books on his study table and got the books he needed for his next classes. He then went towards Oliver's trunk and picked up the fragile Comet. He dashed towards the staff room and knocked before entering. He saw his next period teacher, Professor Sprout reading the Daily Prophet and finally he saw little Professor Flitwick behind his desk.

"Professor here's the broom." Percy said, still panting form his mad dash.

"Come back for it later in the afternoon Mr. Weasley and I'll have it good as new. Meanwhile, why don't you go to the Great Hall and have your lunch before it's gone." Flitwick said.

* * *

Percy walked towards the Great Hall and checked his watch. He still had twenty minutes left to eat before heading to the greenhouse. He ate alone in one of the sides of the Gryffindor table, nibbling fried chicken while scooping some mashed potatoes. He then proceeded to his class and saw Oliver already waiting there. He saw that all the girls from their house, including Isabella, were looking at him as he took the stool next to Oliver.

"Apparently our little argument yesterday was heard by most Gryffindors but I'm pretty sure you know that already." Oliver told Percy. Percy looked up at Oliver and saw that he was smiling. Percy smiled back at him but felt really weird.

_First the twins embedded that stupid idea of a lover's quarrel on my mind then Professor Flitwick was hinting things at me awhile ago and now I felt weird when I saw Oliver smiling. What in Merlin's beard is wrong with me?_

"Hey are you okay Percy? You look pale." Oliver said.

Percy snapped back into reality and replied "No I'm okay. Just felt a little drowsy." He added a yawn to make it believable.

The double Herbology class with the Slytherins dragged on for a long three hours. When it was finally done, Oliver and Percy walked back to the castle. They walked silently until Oliver broke the silence.

"Those Fanged Geraniums were horrible. I'll be glad to drop Herbology next year." Oliver said

"You're dropping Herbology and I'm pretty sure you'll fail at Potions. What will be left for you to take next year?" Percy replied.

"I dunno, probably Charms and Astronomy. I don't really need N.E.W.T.s to go professional in Quidditch." Oliver answered. "You still have Ancient Runes right? Guess I'll see you later then."

* * *

Percy merely nodded and walked towards the hallway as Oliver climbed the stairs back to the tower. Professor Babbling continued her last lesson on number related runes but Percy was not in his usual attentive state. He kept thinking of the recent events that took place. He felt confused especially with what Professor Flitwick said on those spells acting because of powerful emotions. After class, he left hastily towards the Charms classroom to see if Professor Flitwick has finished repairing the broomstick. The tiny professor saw him waiting outside and he walked up to Percy.

"Here you go Percy. I placed a light disillusionment charm on it so you could surprise Oliver." said the professor while grinning.

"Err… right, thank you professor for your help." Percy lifted the almost invisible broomstick and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

When he finally arrived at their dormitory, he saw Oliver by the study table copying his Potions and Charms notes.

"Hey Percy have you seen my broom? I could've sworn I left it on top of my trunk. You don't think the house elves took it thinking it was trash?" Oliver said looking heavily worried.

"Sorry about that. I took it to get it fixed."

The moment Percy showed Oliver the broomstick, the disillusionment charm vanished completely. He could see that the Comet really did look brand new. The handle was shiny and well polished and all the twigs were aligned properly. Oliver was stunned. It took him a few seconds to realize that his broom was no longer a patch work of spell-o-tape and splinters. He took it in his hands and examined the broomstick like he'd never used it for years. A big smile was forming in his face and his eyes were starting to give off tears again. Oliver placed his newly fixed Comet atop his trunk and went in front of Percy and hugged him.

"Perce thank you!" Oliver said. His voice was a little quivery as he was holding back his tears of joy.

Despite Oliver being big and burly and Percy was small and skinny, Percy didn't fell squeezed by the hug he was receiving. He returned the hug to Oliver and now he really felt the awkwardness. He could feel himself giving a full Weasley blush making his face as red as his curly locks and as much as he wanted to break the hug off, a part of him didn't want to. He felt happy and comfortable yet completely strange. This was the first time that they actually hugged like this since the most that they have done is sling their arms around each other's shoulder. Then all the confusion and questions that have been revolving inside Percy's mind all day were pulling into a conclusion.

_Damn. I think I like my best friend.

* * *

_

So there's chapter 3 and finally it reached more than 2000 words! I made it extra long since I doubt I would be able to update in the coming week or weeks since midterms are fast approaching.

Hope you like the chapter. Leave comments and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally I have time for an update! Hell week is done for now… another one is fast approaching but I have enough time to update this fic!

Thank you guys for reading! I have a sort of special treat for this chapter. It's the first ***** well just read to find out XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its affiliates etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares

_Damn. I think I like my best friend._

Percy broke the hug off and managed to put on a weak smile towards Oliver

_What the hell am I thinking? This is like the mortal sin of friendship!_

"Well if you'll only pass Charms and Astronomy for OWLs then you really have to be a professional Quidditch player." Percy said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"How did you fix it though? The _Reparo _charm didn't work."

"I asked Professor Flitwick if he could fix it after Charms class awhile ago." Percy answered.

"This is just bloody fantastic!" Oliver said as he rode on his broom and soared across the ceiling.

"Oliver, get down here this instant! You might bump your head in the ceiling!"

"You just sounded like my mother." Oliver said while laughing as he landed back on the carpeted floor.

"Just do your flying in practice. You might injure yourself flying in this cramped space." Percy retorted.

_Damn. Why am I so concerned in the first place?_

Oliver brought out his broomstick cleaning kit from his school trunk and started cleaning the handle, much to the utter bewilderment of Percy.

"That thing is already polished you know." He mildly scolded.

"I know but I used it for a while and now I have my fingerprints on it. A good clean broom is a highly effective broom!" Oliver replied."And besides, I want to take care of this better than before. "

"And why is that?" Percy asked.

"Because I consider this as a gift from you" Oliver replied smiling, still wiping clean the handle of his newly fixed broomstick.

It was a good thing that Oliver wasn't looking at him because Percy was sporting a bright shade of red on his face. He distracted himself by picking out a book that he'll be reading while patrolling Hogwarts later. When he finally picked out a book (this one was a black book with a golden bird on the cover), Oliver finished polishing his broomstick and turned towards Percy.

"Hey Percy" Oliver spoke. "Watch our game this week okay. You haven't watched a game in ages."

"You know that Quidditch is not my thing Oliver and besides I've got plenty of homework to do." Percy lied. He actually likes Quidditch but was just bitter that he was the worst player in his family and that included his little sister.

"Oh c'mon now Perce, it's the least you could do after breaking my broomstick." Oliver said grinning.

"That's nice Oliver use the Guilt card on me." Percy replied.

Oliver was still looking at him and this time with big pleading eyes. Percy tried to avert his gaze but he was trapped by Oliver's cute expression.

_Wait did I just think of Oliver as cute?_

"Please Percy. You don't have to cheer or anything. "

"Fine, I'll watch your game but if Gryffindor loses tomorrow, I'm going to break your broomstick again."

"I wouldn't even let a single Quaffle in."

* * *

The week passed by smoothly. Oliver continued whipping the Gryffindor team into shape hoping to continue their winning streak while Percy tried to finish his twelve subjects' worth of homework along with his tiresome prefect duties.

Friday night came and Percy hurried back to Gryffindor tower after patrolling the school hallways.

"Acromantula" Percy said the password to the sleeping Fat Lady.

The door opened and he went to his dormitory to find a nervous and somehow irritated Oliver.

"What happened to you? Did something bad happen at practice?" Percy asked as he sat down on his own bed.

"Well" Oliver started, grinding his teeth a bit. "For one thing, your brothers kept on dive-bombing into each other and pretending to fall off their brooms. George almost actually fell and if he did then we would probably lose tomorrow's match.

"But that's not the worst of it. Apparently Snape is going to be refereeing the match tomorrow…"

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "Why would he? He'll probably just dock off points from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"Precisely what we were thinking" Oliver replied.

"Then you'll just have to finish the game as fast as possible then. And make sure that you don't give Professor Snape a chance to penalize you or something." Percy said to Oliver who flashed a genuine smile back at Percy.

"Well you better sleep now Ol. You still have a big game to win tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I'll get some shut eye now. Good night Perce." Oliver replied as he lay down on his bed.

"Good night Oliver" Percy said as he started to do his Arithmancy homework.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Percy finished some of his assignments. He looked at Oliver who was already snoring lightly. Oliver didn't close his bed curtains tonight so Percy spent some time just looking at him sleeping.

_I guess there's no more denying my situation but should I tell him though?_

Percy drifted off to sleep thinking of Oliver and this awkward state of their friendship that he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Morning came and Percy woke up looking forward to the Quidditch match. He dressed casually, grabbed a quick breakfast and headed over to the Quidditch pitch. It was already packed with students and teachers. Banners from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were placed all over the audience and every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was dressed in their house colors, shouting and chanting their favorite player. He found a good seat a few rows in front of Ron, Hermione and Neville. As he sat down, the players entered the pitch and soared through the field. The Gryffindor team made a V pattern as they swept a lap of a field near the audience. Percy saw Oliver smile and give a big 'thumbs up' when he saw him.

Professor Snape suddenly took off into the field in his black robes and threw the Quaffle to begin the game. The match started and Percy's eyes were fixed at Oliver who was guarding the three big hoops. Without warning the crowd went wild and Lee Jordan was screaming on top of his lungs that Harry Potter had caught the snitch in no time at all. They had won. Gryffindor had won the match. Percy didn't know how it happened but he found himself on the grounds of the field running towards Oliver. Oliver saw him and went towards his direction.

"We won the game! Too bad you didn't see me much in action but…' Oliver was cut off by Percy who suddenly lunged at him.

"Oh I'll be seeing some action." Percy said naughtily.

He then planted his lips on Oliver's as they were lying on the grass. Percy felt great. He had never kissed anyone before in the lips and the experience was kind of weird but nice. He was worried that Oliver would push him off or something but he just lay there enjoying the kiss he was getting form his best mate. When he came up for air, he saw that Oliver's team mates were staring at them, all trying to suppress their shock and grins. Fred and George were dumbfounded and had their jaws dropped down. Harry was averting his gaze at the two upper years that were suddenly having a snogging session near him and Katie, Angelina and Alicia were giggling and muttering things like "they look so cute" and "I knew there was something between those two". He started hearing his name being called out and looked down on Oliver who was still on the ground.

"Percy" Oliver said smiling at him.

Percy tried to reply by planting another kiss on him but he heard his name being called again.

* * *

"Percy"

The voice was obviously Oliver's but he was kissing him.

"Percy wake up"

And with that Percy opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Oliver's face looking at him. Percy suddenly blushed but the scarlet pillow and blanket concealed it.

_So that was all just a dream then. But it just felt so real!_

"Oi, Percy wake up already. I'm going to the pitch now with the team. Go and have breakfast already so you can still get a good seat for the game" Oliver said.

Percy heard Oliver walk out of the dormitory. He finally got up and stretched and collected his bathing necessities. After a quick shower, Percy dressed up and descended to the common room. He saw Hermione talking to Ron and heard her muttering about _Locomotor Mortis_. He reached the Great Hall and saw Fred and George wearing their scarlet Quidditch robes running past him, obviously late for Oliver's pep talk. He grabbed a small breakfast of eggs and bacon and made his way towards the pitch.

He found a front row seat and when he looked behind him, he saw that Ron, Hermione and Neville were seated three rows from him. The Gryffindor team finally appeared in the field and began to soar in a V formation similar to his dream. When the team was approaching the tower where he was, he saw Oliver looking at him who then smiled and flashed a 'thumbs up' sign at him.

"_I'm having a major case of Déjà vu" _Percy thought.

Professor Snape then appeared holding the Quaffle talking to Oliver and the Hufflepuff captain. They then shook hands and the game started. George saw a Bludger coming towards Angelina and batted it away. It ricocheted off the bat and sadly went towards Professor Snape's direction. He managed to dodge the Bludger then angrily awarded Hufflepuff a penalty shot. One of the Hufflepuff chasers took the Quaffle and threw it at the goal post but Oliver managed to save it. The Gryffindor crowd shouted in glee and Percy even cheered along with them. He was so concentrated with watching the game and Oliver that he didn't even notice the ruckus that was happening behind him between Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville and his little brother Ron. Suddenly, Harry went for a sharp nose dive and when he came up, he was holding the little golden snitch.

"Gryffindor has won with an amazing 160 to zero score against Hufflepuff" Lee commentated."That was probably the fastest game in all of Hogwarts' history!"

Percy was astonished. Today's events were just like his dream.

_This could only mean one thing._

Percy ran down the tower's stairs towards the field. He pinched himself as he climbed down the stairs just to check if he was dreaming. The pinch slightly hurt which propelled him faster down the stairs.

_I'm not dreaming. But these events are really happening just like my dream. _

He was panting madly when he reached the last step. He looked at the field and saw that Oliver has landed on the ground and was just patting Harry on the back. Percy was about to run towards Oliver just like what he did in his dream when a scarlet robe came rushing near Oliver. It was his team mate, Alicia Spinnet, who jumped towards Oliver's arms. Suddenly Percy's knees buckled and he felt numb all over. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

Oliver Wood just kissed Alicia Spinnet.

* * *

So there you go! That is chapter 4!

Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is, tell me and give a review! Your reviews would be highly appreciated.

On the next chapter, finally some Oliver POV and more professor Flitwick!


	5. Chapter 5

So I wanted to update another chapter before taking in another hell week in college so here it is.

Also to grant Zoran and NATWEST's request. An Oliver POV will be in the chapter.

Also for gngrlvr1 and BarefootBliss, there will be more adorable little Flitwick.

Oh! Did anyone notice the description of the book Percy got last chapter? If you noticed that it was The Hunger Games then you are so cool and totally awesome. Give yourself a round of applause!

This chapter by the way is long! I actually thought of dividing it into two but decided against it.

I actually don't know if you would like this chapter since it would be kind of weird and sketchy but if my idea works out in the next upcoming chapters, then this chapter would be vital.

So anyway here is chapter 5 oh and yes disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Misery loves Company

_Oliver Wood just kissed Alicia Spinnet._

Percy was still in shock. His hands gripped the nearest object he could find for support. His legs and feet were sore from the distance he covered in a short amount of time. His lungs were violently begging for air but his heart felt the worst pain of all.

_What in Merlin's beard were you thinking Percy Ignatius Weasley? You're such a git, do you know that? What in the world got into your head that made you think that you would actually have a happy ending with Oliver freaking Wood? You're a fool! A stupid, desperate, out of his mind fool! You really thought that you would get a chance to be with Oliver? You're a disgrace you disgusting moron! _

Percy slowly slid down the surface he was leaning against until he was sitting on the ground. He was still berating himself and though his face was completely hidden by his hands and arms as he clutched his hair, tears were slowly starting to trickle from his eyes.

He sat there motionless for minutes but the pain made it feel like hours or days. He snapped back to his senses when he heard footsteps and laughter approaching his direction. The voices he heard belonged to his brothers, Fred and George. He quickly got up and started to make a run towards the exit but his legs were still not fully awake and he was seen by his brothers as he passed through the doorway.

"Percy!" George exclaimed or was it Fred?

"Wait up" said the other.

Percy ran as fast as he could, Fred and George were gaining on him as their footsteps became louder.

_Well this is nice Mr. Prefect! 'Running in the hallways', I might have to dock off five points from my house. _

Suddenly he felt his left leg cramp up and he staggered to the ground. Fred and George appeared on his sides and they were muttering words he didn't even try to comprehend. He felt his brothers' arms slowly lift him up and they trudged towards the common room.

* * *

Back in the pitch, Oliver was having his own form of shock. Alicia Spinnet, a thirteen year old, just kissed him directly on the lips, practically in front of the whole school.

_Now everyone will think I'm some sort of pedophile._

"Errr… Okay" Oliver said to Alicia when they broke the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Oliver! It was just umm… this ummm…"

"We just made a stupid little dare." Angelina said, seeing that Alicia was turning red from embarrassment.

"And what is this dare exactly?" Oliver said confoundedly.

"Basically, whichever Chaser scores the last goal will kiss you if we win the game." Katie Bell replied.

"And since Alicia here was the only Chaser to score this game, she automatically won the dare." Angelina added.

"So ummm…" Alicia spoke up again. "Did you like it Oliver?"

Oliver saw that Alicia's face turned scarlet and he felt that he was also blushing as well.

"Errr… I think I'm going to the locker room." He said quickly as he walked away.

_Actually I did like it. Oh great, now I really am a pedo._ He mentally kicked himself.

He kept walking towards the locker room and could still hear the girls laughing loudly. He even heard Angelina telling Alicia that she was a bad kisser, that's why he walked away.

* * *

He reached the locker room and quickly showered and changed. He went outside the locker room and started looking for Percy. He met a couple of Gryffindors along the way who congratulated him on both the game and surprisingly, the kiss.

"Ummm… thanks" He muttered. _Oh great, this will spread like wildfire…_

He then saw Hermione with a slightly bruised Ron who were obviously going to see Harry.

"What happened to him?" He asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing really, just a little clash with some Slytherins. Is Harry still in the locker room?"

"Yeah, I think so. Umm weren't you seated near Percy back at the game? Do you know where he is?"

"Sadly, no" she replied. "We did see him rush down the grandstand when the game was done. Hope you find him."

"Yeah thanks." He said back. _Where could he be?

* * *

_

Percy and his twin brothers finally reached the common room after half dragging, half charming him with _Wingardium Leviosa. _His brothers placed him on his bed and helped him stretch his cramping leg.

"Percy, I know the cramp is painful and all but I doubt that's what made you whimper like that." Fred said.

"And besides, you were already teary when we saw you by the pitch exit. What happened to you Percy?" George continued.

Percy tried to wipe off the remaining evidence of him crying. He was still in awe that his brothers were really concerned about him. He sort of ranked himself as the least favorite sibling of the family, being all pompous and uptight like that, but his brothers actually cared for him which made him want to cry again but he stopped himself.

He gave a big sigh before speaking up. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course Percy, we're your brothers for crying out loud." George said while smiling.

"And since we're your brothers, I have this strong feeling that this is about Oliver. Am I right Percy?" Fred said.

Percy went blank. _Fred and George knew? How could they? Was I that obvious?_

"By the way you look Percy then you just confirmed our suspicions." George said.

"Look, Perce. I think what you're going through is perfectly normal and it will probably just pass away." Fred said as he patted him on the back comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're just a little confused, that's all. We all go through that stage some time in our life." George continued with a slight grin towards Fred.

_Well this is weird. I'm the older brother who's supposed to be wise and knowledgeable yet I'm the one getting advice from the delinquent duo. But maybe they do have a point there. Maybe I am just a bit confused and over emotional and this would just die down and pass by._

Something suddenly hit Percy in his mind and his gears started turning again.

_Fred and George know all about this stuff how? And then there's that cheeky grin that George and Fred are sharing right now, wait a minute. _

And the proverbial light bulb on the head lit atop Percy. "Are you guys telling me that…" but he was cut off by none other than Oliver who just passed through the doorway.

* * *

"There you are Percy. What happened to you?" he said as he ogled at him.

And Oliver had every right to stare at him like that. His hair was tangled and messy from gripping it a while ago. His face was still a bit red from crying, especially his eyes and nose. His leg still ached a bit from the cramp and to add it all up, he had his twin brothers on either side of him, trying to comfort him. The image really did look awkward.

"Well we'll be leaving now Percy." George said.

"Yeah, we still have some Gryffindor crowd to please." Fred added while laughing.

They exited the dormitory leaving a sick looking prefect in his bed and a concerned looking keeper by the doorway.

"So" Oliver spoke up. "What happened to you?"

"Just a mild case of Asthma, because of the dust and the heat and stuff from the pitch." He lied. Good thing Oliver bought the story easily.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary to get healed and rested? This place will be pretty noisy with the celebration and all."

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Percy replied as he slowly got up from bed. His cramped leg was starting to feel okay so he didn't have a noticeable limp as he walked with Oliver towards the common room.

"Congratulations by the way." He added. He tried to say it as enthusiastically as possible but failed.

"Errr thanks. Too bad you didn't see me much in action though. All I did was save one penalty shot." Oliver replied modestly.

Percy suddenly remembered his dream with what Oliver said. He felt slightly miserable again but he tried to conceal it.

_When you said those lines in my dream the next thing that happened was us kissing._

When they reached the common room, Percy waved goodbye to Oliver and he made his way through the Gryffindors in the room. He saw Alicia Spinnet near the fire place with the other Chasers and he felt depressed again. He left the room and walked in the silent hallways. Clearly he wasn't really planning to go to the infirmary.

_So where do I go now? I can't go to the library since that's too obvious, the owlery is not really peaceful…_

He finally decided where to go and dashed towards an adjacent tower.

* * *

The party in the Gryffindor Common Room was as noisy as always. There were gales of laughter everywhere and mugs of butterbeer being passed around, even Fred and George were pulling out some of their stock of Zonko's prank products on unsuspecting students. Oliver and the rest of the team were being treated like royalty. With the victory over Hufflepuff, they have placed the Gryffindor House in first place in the House Cup. It was almost dinner time when the party broke off. Oliver went outside the common room to check on Percy in the infirmary. He felt bad that he forced him to watch the game which led to Percy getting an Asthma attack. He only walked for a few seconds when he saw the red head walking towards his direction, he still looked a little disheveled but otherwise, okay.

"Are you okay now Perce? Sorry I had to drag you to the match; I never really thought you'd get an asthma attack." Oliver said.

"No, it's alright Ol" Percy smiled. "And I really did want to go see you play in the first place."

Oliver smiled at him and slung his arm around Percy's neck. He then used his other hand to mess up Percy's hair more and lightly chuckled. "So do you wanna grab dinner now while it's early?"

Percy tried to comb his hair using his fingers while replying. "Sorry but I'm not really hungry and Madam Pomfrey said I should grab plenty more of rest so I think I'll be off to bed now. And real mature Oliver, I thought you already outgrew ruffling other people's hair."

Oliver grinned as he let go of Percy and escorted him to the common room. "Well if Madam Pomfrey said that you needed bed rest then go back to bed already. If I catch you doing your homework when I come back, I'm going to knock you off to sleep and steal your homework." And with that Oliver left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Percy entered his dormitory and immediately lay down on his bed. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. He was hungry as hell but he couldn't face Oliver without having a breakdown. Even that brief encounter in the hallway took all his Gryffindor courage and willpower to muster that façade.

He spent most of the day thinking in the Astronomy Tower. The cool breeze and the view helped him calm down and evaluate his thoughts and emotions. He reflected on the recent events that happened: Him finally discovering a sudden liking towards Oliver, the dream he had yesterday and the kiss he witnessed on the pitch that ruined everything. He tried to make a plan on his situation. Whatever dreams or plans he once had involving Oliver were thrown out the window and he finally thought of just abandoning and burying the situation completely. He would throw himself into his work load and prefect duties so he wouldn't have to deal with Oliver a lot and if necessary, avoid him at all costs. He couldn't afford to be distracted by anymore grief and pain. He just wanted to forget the painful memories and replace them with more positive ones. He even considered getting a new pool of friends with his co-prefects just to have an extra excuse not to see Oliver. It was a very cowardly way to deal with his problem but it was the less painful one of his options.

_Tomorrow will be the first day of my plan and a full day of homework making in the library would suit it well._ Percy thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

More than a week has passed and Percy's plan was going pretty okay. The teachers were sort of helping along with planting the fifth years with so much homework that they pretty much studied and slept. He also found out that befriending his fellow prefects wasn't hard at all especially Penelope Clearwater who seemed to accompany him now on their nightly patrols. He got to know her a little bit more during those times and found her pretty interesting. The only problem in his plan was Oliver who was his classmate in eight out of his twelve classes. He tried to keep their interaction as minimal as possible with him tutoring Oliver the most of their contact. Of course that didn't go well with Oliver who had a lot of free time since he suspended the team's practice till after the Easter holiday. A normal conversation nowadays between them went something like this.

"Are you okay, Percy?"

"For the nth time Oliver, I am okay."

"You do know that I don't buy that lie Perce. You can tell me Percy. I'm your friend right?"

"Of course you're my friend and if something was really up then I'd tell you."

"Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong because you've obviously avoiding me this pass couple of days?"

"I'm not angry with you and I'm not avoiding you Oliver. I'm just extremely busy with my subjects. O.W.L. year is just stressful."

"Okay then…"

And the cycle continued.

* * *

Oliver was utterly perplexed. It was almost two weeks since they won against Hufflepuff and Percy started avoiding him. He wasn't stupid enough to not realize that those events coincided somehow but he was stumped when figuring out what he did that day to make Percy angry at him. He wanted to be angry with Percy for not telling him what he did wrong but he just couldn't confront him. He just kept on waiting and hoping that things would turn for the better. Luckily, a tiny guardian angel of theirs was about to help Oliver out.

"Mr. Wood, could you please help me clean the room?" Professor Flitwick asked him.

Oliver found it odd that the Charms professor that could literally clean this up with a flick of his wand needed his help. He badly wanted to try and talk to Percy again but he was already gone from the classroom so he stayed with his teacher instead.

"Mr. Wood. I know that I'm not your head of house but I can't help but feel concerned about what's happening between you and Mr. Weasley."

Oliver was shocked by what Professor Flitwick had just said. Even McGonagall, their head of house, didn't ask about what was happening.

"I'm pretty sure that you tried talking to him already, sadly even while I was giving my lecture." Oliver couldn't help but grin embarrassedly after that.

"And since I don't want any more interruptions in my class, then I guess I should help you with this little problem of yours since I think I know what this is about." The professor finished with a smile.

"You do?" Oliver's eyes widened.

"I have a pretty intelligent guess. I am after all a Ravenclaw, home of wit and knowledge."

"Well errr… then could you tell me now what I did wrong?"

"First of all, I'm not going to tell you directly. I'll just guide you to the answer. And second, think back on the events that happened on your Quidditch game." The professor said.

"Well, the only thing that I could think of was dragging him to watch the game and him getting asthmatic after it." He replied.

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasley doesn't have asthma. That was just a lie to hide what really happened. Think harder."

Then it suddenly hit him. He kissed Alicia Spinnet in the game or rather Alicia kissed him! That must be it. How could he be so dumb?

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Oliver said.

"So you finally know why Percy is acting like that?" Flitwick inquired.

"Yes! Percy likes Alicia!" he exclaimed but quickly closed his mouth since someone might hear him.

Professor Flitwick just stared at Oliver in disbelief and suddenly placed his tiny, little palm on his face. A look of exasperation was starting to show.

"Okay I give up. Maybe your head really gets hit by Bludgers too often, Mr. Wood."

"Errr… thank you for the insult professor." Oliver said with a hint of annoyance.

"Do you really think that Mr. Weasley likes Ms. Spinnet?" Flitwick asked impatiently.

"Well of course, who else could it be? It couldn't be me right?"

Professor Flitwick beamed so big, his face look contorted.

"Merlin's Beard, you're pulling my leg, right professor?" Oliver asked, sporting a face that couldn't be painted.

"I believe that you finally got the answer you've been looking for. Do you still remember the time that Percy made your broom explode?"

Oliver merely nodded. He was still in shock. _That can't be the reason!_

"Well you see, Mr. Wood, that power that made your broomstick shatter into pieces could only be conjured by a very powerful emotion. And I really doubt that Percy's anger with you at that moment was sufficient enough to make that happen. I believe that that anger was amplified along with other emotions such as jealousy and loneliness which were brought along by your absence from Percy's side. Are you still catching what I'm saying Oliver?" the professor asked.

"Yes sir. Umm… would it be okay if we continued this little lecture some other time?" Oliver replied, still in terrible shock.

"Well if you say so Mr. Wood. I'm sorry if the news was kind of shocking but try talking to Percy and maybe things would be clearer."

* * *

Oliver got his rucksack and departed from the classroom. He felt more perplexed than ever. A hundred or even thousands of questions were spinning across his mind and the only person that could clarify them was the person he feared to talk to at the moment.

_Percy likes me? When? Why? How? You've gotta be kidding me… Percy's not gay. Sure he can be effeminate and emotional, not to mention moody but still, he can't be? Can he? And why me? Of all the people he could fancy, why me? This is just insane. There must be another explanation to this. Professor Flitwick is wrong. I'm sure he is. He's just messing with my mind so we would lose to Ravenclaw next game. Yeah that's right. That's the reason behind that little chat. Percy's not gay and he doesn't like me like that. We're friends, just friends; the best of friends but still friends. Nothing's going to change that._

Oliver kept convincing himself that whatever Professor Flitwick said was nothing but a ploy to unhinge him but just to be sure, he wanted to talk to Percy, the sooner, the better.

He walked through the halls and was rewarded by the sight of a red head waiting outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. He was about to call his attention when a girl approached Percy from the classroom and whispered something to his ear. Percy's eyes suddenly turned big and a little grin was starting to form. The girl suddenly took Percy's hand and their fingers were now intertwined. Oliver could see that the girl was Penelope Clearwater, one of the Ravenclaw prefects from their year, and she was sporting the same grin that Percy had on her face. They walked together towards the other side of the hallway, hands connected and still staring at each other. Oliver immediately dropped his plan of talking to Percy since he was already satisfied with what he was seeing.

_Percy doesn't like me. He likes Penelope._

Oliver smiled as his problems were suddenly lifted. He was happy and by the looks of it, so was Percy.

* * *

So there is the epic long chapter 5.

Please review! Tell me if you like it or not and I'm pretty sure I'm getting some mixed reviews on this one but still reviews!

The next chapter would probably come out sometime next week. I hope.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! 11 reviews already! I finally made it to the 2 digit count! Hope I reach 3 digits before this thing ends which will probably be a long time. XD I have like ideas rolling for the next 10 chapters or so.

Sorry for the long wait though! I hope it was worth it. This chapter is long.

Anyways, this chapter will be a little bit more like a filler entry since this will be my last chapter that will take place in their 5th year. Chapter seven would take place on the start of their sixth year. XD

Oh and there would be a few OCs that are just used for filling out people from their batch and I sort of changed my perspective of Oliver a bit. I'm no longer stereotypically dumb jocking him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I now own his wand! Thank you Orlando studios! The chocolate frogs were awesome!

* * *

Chapter 6: OWLS and memories.

_He was happy and by the looks of it, so was Percy. _

The months and seasons quickly passed. The once chilly February winter was quickly changed into the blossoms of spring and even that was slowly being replaced by the crisp warm air of summer.

Every single student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was busy recapping the year's lessons as the examinations drew nearer and nearer. But no one was busier than the fifth years who were about to take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s for short. These were the exams that would determine what careers would open up for them. Their performance in the theory and practical applications of their diverse subjects could make or break their future.

The pressure of the exam was already taking its toll on the fifth year students. Several Hufflepuffs, a couple of Slytherins and even some Ravenclaws were already brought to the infirmary for calming draughts. Even the Gryffindors were not immune to the panic of the incoming examinations as Isabella Marshall suddenly fainted from fatigue in the common room a few weeks ago. Luckily, Percy Weasley was ahead of his studying pace because of his perfect studying schedule and with his fantastic review partner, Penelope Clearwater.

* * *

A few months ago, Percy and Penelope's friendship has been transfigured. Penelope asked Percy to wait for her after her DADA class and she told Percy that she liked him more than just a friend. Things pretty much lined up after that. They held hands, hugged and spend a lot of time with each other. They never really went public about their supposed relationship which was one of the issues they usually fight about but there was another topic that became more frequent as the days passed by.

"Hey Percy" Penelope said as she sat beside Percy in the library.

"Hi Penny" he replied without looking back at her.

"Come on Percy, look at me." She pleaded.

"The last time I looked directly at you, you tried to kiss me without my permission."

"I said I was sorry Percy."

"Yes and I forgive you but I can't forget that easily." He replied as he reviewed his notes.

"Seriously Percy, you don't want people to know about our relationship. The least you could do is kiss me." She retorted.

"But…"

"And kissing me on the cheeks, hands, forehead or nose doesn't count."

"I already told you. I'm not yet ready. I'm only fifteen. I'm too young for this."

"Percy, out of all the fifth year guys in this school, you're the only one I know who hasn't been kissed yet."She said a-matter-of-factly

"Then you probably don't know a lot of guys from our batch then." He replied weakly.

"We both know that I know everyone in our batch. There's Nicholas Hedge from Ravenclaw who has that steady relationship with one of my roommates. Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, is a known playboy. Then there's Wesley Finch and David de Angelo from Hufflepuff who were dared in last year's year ender party to mildly kiss one another and of course everyone knows Oliver Wood kissed Alicia Spinnet…"

Penelope kept on enumerating how their batch mates got their first kiss but he zoned out when she mentioned Oliver Wood and how he kissed Alicia Spinnet. How his heart was mislead and ended up getting broken. It was the most painful experience he ever had but then again, if it never occurred then he might never have been with Penny.

_Penny_, he sighed.

Penny was another person that was causing him both happiness and pain. She was the person that helped him recover after what happened with Oliver. She was smart, witty, caring and a good person to have a conversation with; she was even pretty good-looking. Percy was happy whenever they were together but then she had to complicate things by telling him that she likes him. Things were pretty weird when it started. Penny would always hold his hand when they were patrolling the corridors and hug each other when they departed for their common rooms. Percy even kissed her on the cheek a month into their relationship which made Penny blush happily. Things got a bit rocky after that but they still were together more or less; but whatever Percy thought or did, he just couldn't find the willpower to go ahead and kiss Penny on the lips.

"… I believe the only guy in our year that I didn't mention was you Percy Weasley. So please Percy, just a quick little peck. No one will see us anyway here in the corner of the library."

Percy stood up facing Penelope and was debating with himself whether to kiss her or not.

_It's just a kiss anyway. It's not like she has Mono or something and besides she'll be happy if I do it but then again, would she like it? What if I'm a lousy kisser? _

Percy was leaning towards Penny and was about to do it but backed out and kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Sorry Penny, I got to go now. I still have to reread my previous astronomy charts and rune translations. Good luck with studying." He said as he packed his books and parchments.

"Percy Weasley!" Penny screamed forgetting that she was in the library.

"_Silencio!_" Madam Pince casted "My, my Miss Clearwater, a student under Rowena Ravenclaw and a prefect too, you should be ashamed with your behavior in the library. Twenty points off Ravenclaw." She snarled.

* * *

Percy sneaked out of the library and headed to the common room. He saw that most of the Gryffindor fifth year girls were huddled together studying Charms which was the first exam of the week.

"Hey Percy, could you help us review? You're like the smartest one in Gryffindor next to that Granger freshman." asked the newly recovered Isabella.

"Errr… sure. Why not? I'll just get my other stuff from my dorm." He replied.

Percy walked back to his dormitory and caught sight of Oliver on his bunker reviewing for the exams as well.

"Hi Percy, how was studying with Penelope?" Oliver said while smirking.

"How did you know that she was with me in the library?"

"Just my incredible best friend senses." Oliver replied.

"What?" Percy smiled.

"My best friend senses. For example by the haggard look you are sporting right now, I'm guessing that she pestered you again into kissing her and you evaded it again. Am I right?"

"Okay that is spooky Ol."

"Not really. You're just easier to read than these numerous star charts."

Percy chuckled as Oliver tried to decipher his confusing notes on Astronomy. He was happy that they were great friends again. Percy stopped avoiding him after he and Penny started their little secret and Oliver became his go-to guy whenever he had problems with this relationship. A great part of Percy still wanted to tell Oliver about his confused feelings but decided against it so their friendship wouldn't go awkward again. He was just a bit bothered with what Oliver just said.

_I'm easy to read? You didn't even know that I liked you._

Percy indeed liked him, as in the past tense. He tried to convince himself with whatever advices the twins gave him before. He loves Penelope or maybe likes her or thinks he likes her but he just kept on persuading himself that someday, he and Penny would love each other completely. He discarded his emotions for Oliver even if they kept on recurring from time to time. And he is happy with his complicated situation. He's friends with Oliver and he's sort of dating Penelope.

"Hey Oliver, why don't you study with us in the common room?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm okay Perce. Go study with them and besides I'm not really close to any of them so I might not be welcome."

"Okay then. Good luck studying." Percy replied as he departed from the dormitory. He felt a bit guilty that he was abandoning Oliver even for just a review session with the other Gryffindors but he just took into consideration the fact that Oliver didn't really need that much help, not like the Gryffindor girls.

* * *

It was past midnight when Oliver finished reviewing Astronomy, Charms and a bit of Transfiguration. He decided to wait for Percy before retiring for bed but the red head still didn't climb back to the dormitory. He got up and went to the common room to check if they were still studying their eyebrows out. When he got there, the common room was already dark and quiet. The embers of the fireplace were already gone and most of the chairs were already fixed up by the house elves except for one. He stared at the figure and saw Percy sitting comfortably in the chair, eyes closed, an opened Charms Book in his hands and slightly breathing heavily. He was about to wake him up when he suddenly remembered a memory almost five years ago.

_Percy looked the same way back in our first year at Hogwarts._

He sat down on the chair opposite Percy's and lit the fire place lightly to reduce the chilliness of the room. Oliver didn't really like sleeping alone so he planned on waiting for Percy to wake up or if worse comes to worst, accompany him till morning. He stared at Percy hoping that he would wake up soon but suddenly dazed off to that random thought he remembered.

* * *

Saying that Oliver was excited was the understatement of the year. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he was jumping up and down on the pavements of platform nine and three-quarters, hoping that his parents would already stop talking about 'don't go to the forest' or 'you better be a Gryffindor like me'. He wanted to board the Hogwarts Express and talk to his fellow first years or meet some of the famous Quidditch players of the school like Charlie Weasley.

When his parents finally let him go, the Hogwarts Express was almost ready to depart. He climbed aboard and within seconds, the train was moving. He tried to search for an empty compartment or at least one with fellow first years but failed miserably. He was even shoved away by a second year Slytherin who looked like the world's ugliest rabbit.

"Get out of my way!" The guy said.

"Mr. Flint, mind your manners especially to the first years." Someone said from one of the near compartments.

"Do you really think I would listen to what you say Weasley?" Bunny Boy replied.

"You better watch it Marcus, Bill's a prefect you know." A familiar voice said from behind them. Oliver looked behind and saw Charlie Weasley by the aisle.

The guy named Marcus quickly shuffled past them and exited the cart they were in. He looked at the two Weasleys that were in the aisle with him and saw the taller one approach.

"Hi there, sorry 'bout that, that doesn't really happen often. My name is William Weasley by the way but everyone calls me Bill and this is my brother Charlie." He pointed back at Charlie who smiled and waved back. "We have another brother in your year too. Why don't you stay with him in his compartment? He's in the second to the last one on the left." Bill continued.

"Just watch out for him. He's a little grumpy." Charlie added.

"Ummm o-okay t-thanks." He stammered a bit and made his way to the compartment Bill pointed out.

* * *

He saw a small red head with glasses in the stall who looked like he was sleeping, an opened book by his lap. He opened the door and sat on the other side and stared at the boy for some time debating whether he should wake him up or something.

"Are you asleep?" He asked.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm memorizing." The boy replied as he opened his eyes.

Oliver was surprised that the boy suddenly became animated. The red head raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I was just startled. I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Wood."

"Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"Wow so you really are Charlie's brother!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am. So you've met Charlie then."

"Yeah, I've heard about him before Hogwarts and just met him awhile ago! He's the best Quidditch player the school has right now. I wish I could be in Gryffindor just to be team mates with him." Oliver replied enthusiastically.

Percy just stared at him but soon lost interest and went back to his book.

"So which Quidditch team do you support?" Oliver asked to break the silence.

"I'm not a fan of Quidditch." Percy replied weakly.

"Not a fan? Are you serious? Quidditch is practically the best thing in the whole world and your brother is one of the most awesome players of the sport!"

"Could you please be quiet? I'm trying to study here…"

"You're studying already? It's not even the start of the term yet."

Oliver saw that Percy was really starting to get annoyed so he quieted down and stared at the view from the window. He suddenly heard the sound of the food trolley as it parked at the entrance of the compartment.

"Ooooh the cart is here. Hey Percy don't you want to buy anything?" he asked.

"I already have my snack with me…" he replied holding a paper bag containing some sandwiches.

"Are you sure? I could lend you some money if you want. I have galleons to spare." He said as he brought out his coin purse.

"Show off." Percy replied glaring at him before turning away.

* * *

The rest of the trip was dull and boring as Percy kept reading 'Hogwarts, a History'. Even the excitement of the sorting slowly dissipated when it ended with him and Percy being the only Gryffindor guys for the year.

_Why did I have to be stuck with that killjoy know-it-all?_

The few days that passed were pretty amazing for Oliver. He quickly found a liking for Charms, Transfiguration and of course, the broom lessons where he knew he excelled. Sadly, he still lacked friends since he always ended up sitting next to Percy in classes who still pretty much ignored him.

One Saturday morning, Oliver was in the dormitory getting ready for the Quidditch tryouts. He was polishing his Comet broomstick when Percy arrived.

"Hey Percy, aren't you going to try out for the team?"

"No. I have other things to do." He replied coldly.

"Yeah right, c'mon now Percy, I'm sure that you're a pretty good Quidditch player. You're brothers with Charlie and Bill is a pretty good player too." He still tried to start conversations with Percy from time to time, hoping that they could find common ground or something.

"Could you just stop talking to me? Go talk to Charlie or Bill since obviously they're the ones you'd rather talk to."

Oliver was surprised by Percy's sudden outburst. He had never heard him yell before since he always talked calmly.

"Don't get angry at me. I'm the one trying to befriend you here. You're the one who keeps pushing people away." He replied defensively.

"I'm pretty sure you're just befriending me to get close to Charlie like the typical Quidditch obsessed maniac that you are. Just go to your stupid tryouts."

"Fine! And when I come back here, I'll be the Gryffindor Keeper."

"Really now, you, become a Keeper? And what am I, a saint?" Percy mocked.

"Just prepare to be canonized then." He replied as he left the dormitory.

* * *

Oliver made it to the tryouts just in time and was up in the field already with the other Gryffindor hopefuls. They were divided into teams and played a practice game and he ended up as the keeper of one of the teams. While he was by the goal posts, he was still fuming about what happened a while ago in the dorms.

_The nerve of that git, he is such a big-headed oaf._

He was so distracted that he didn't see the Bludger that was hurdling towards him. It him straight in the stomach and sent him shooting towards the ground.

* * *

Oliver woke up a few moments later a bit dazed. He looked around him and saw that he was in a room that seemed like a hospital ward. What confused him more was the fact that his annoying roommate was propped by the chair near the bed side. Percy suddenly noticed that he was slowly turning conscious and he closed the book he was reading.

"Thank Merlin, you're awake! I'll call Madam Pomfrey." Percy said.

"Wait, call her later." Oliver sat up on his bed. His body still ached a bit but most of the pain was gone. "What are you doing here?"

"Charlie told me what happened in the pitch so I went here to watch over you…" He replied. Percy was looking at the floor trying to avoid looking at Oliver directly.

"Oh." He replied. Silence came back again but Oliver broke it again with another question.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost six hours. You broke a rib but Madam Pomfrey already fixed it. You just need lots of bed rest."

"So I'm guessing I didn't make it on the team." He said more to himself than to Percy.

"Is that still going on your mind? You could have died out there!"

"Then I'll be the one who'll be turned into a saint instead. " He managed a smile as he said it.

"Well… right. Ummm… about that… I'm… well… sorry." Percy managed to say.

"It's okay. Apology accepted. I was pretty annoying wasn't I?"

"Not really. I was the one who was out of line, yelling at you like that."

"I'm just curious though. Why did you act like that?"

"Well… you see. I never really had any friends before and I just thought that you were just befriending me because of Charlie…"

"Of course not! I really do want to be your friend. We're going to be roommates for the next seven years right? So might as well be friends."

"Yeah you're right Oliver. I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing already. Everything's cool, so, friends?"

"Friends" Percy replied with a smile.

* * *

Oliver snapped out of his trip to memory lane when he saw Percy shiver. He noticed that the embers by the fireplace died again. He quickly lit them again and summoned their blankets from the dormitory.

_So I'm guessing we'll be sleeping here tonight._

He placed Percy's blanket on him so he would be cozier. He removed the book on Percy's lap and tucked the blanket in. He suddenly noticed that he was merely inches away from Percy's face. He didn't know how it happened or why he did it but he placed his lips on Percy's forehead and planted a light kiss.

"_Goodnight Percy._" He thought.

* * *

Percy felt warm when Oliver tucked the blanket onto him but he was shocked when Oliver planted the kiss on his forehead. He felt happy though that that happened but it gave him more questions to think about when he finally slept. He felt Oliver remove his glasses and place it on the coffee table near his chair. He was just amused that Oliver really thought that he was asleep.

_I wasn't sleeping you git, I was just memorizing.

* * *

_

So there it is. Pretty long again. I'm starting to see a pattern in my chapter length. But tell me guys if you preferred the shorter ones I used to right before or these longer ones.

And please Review! Your reviews make me happy and keep me inspired to update and type faster.

And also if you noticed, there are plenty of glee related things there. (about 3) so yes I am a gleek and proud of it!

Anyways that ends their escapades in the fifth year. What story awaits Percy and Oliver in their sixth year? The chamber has been opened! So stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me some time to update… busy week and I didn't really have that much inspiration since I didn't really get that much reviews…

Reviews are powerful things guys! And it makes every author want to update more. They could help relieve some tension or even cure the author's writer's block so please review!

So enough of my self -inflicted drama!

Oh and by the way, this chapter is pretty short but sweet. There will be some Pernelope and a Weasley brotherly love. And of course some Oliver Percy time but no fluff.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the supermegafoxyosomhot writer that came up with Harry Potter. So yes she's the coolest girl in town!

* * *

Chapter 7: First Day Back

It was once again the first of September, and the Hogwarts Express was once again travelling on its tracks. Percy Weasley was patrolling the carts of the train, assisting the first years that were lost or clueless and if ever, stopping any ruckus or rule breaking from the upperclassmen. He always checked on his twin brothers who were with Lee Jordan in a compartment thinking that they would pull a prank while on the train. He also frequently passed by Ginny, who was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She was with Hermione since both Ron and Harry failed to make an appearance before the train departed.

_I swear if Professor McGonagall doesn't expel those two then I'm going to kill them!_

He made his way to another cart and saw his best mate Oliver Wood with the Gryffindor Chasers in one of the compartments. He was about to knock to say hello when a figure approached him from behind and tapped his shoulders.

"Hey babe" Penelope said as she hugged him from behind.

"Hey Penny" Percy replied as he turned around and kissed Penelope lightly on the cheeks.

Percy and Penelope's relationship has been going strong for six months now. Penelope finally dropped the supposed "kissing problem" they had and waited for Percy to be comfortable enough to kiss her on the lips. They were still keen on keeping their relationship out of Hogwarts' circulation of gossip but since the train aisle was deserted, they managed to be a bit more affectionate to each other.

"So which subjects will you drop this term?" Penelope asked to start a conversation.

"Well since I have to surrender my time turner to Professor McGonagall this year, I need to drop about five subjects to have a livable schedule." Penelope gave her a surprised look but Percy just continued. "I guess I'll drop Divination and Care for Magical Creatures since they're not really great subjects. I'll also drop History of Magic and Astronomy and lastly, Defense against the Dark Arts."

"What? Why are you removing Defense against the Dark Arts? Gilderoy Lockhart will start teaching this year! I'm pretty sure we'll learn a lot from him." She replied while giggling at the thought of being in a lecture with the dazzling wizard.

"Well aside from the fact that I am not a fan of Professor Lockhart, his books are way too expensive for our family to buy another set. Mom already bought four sets for Fred, George, Ron and Ginny so our budget is pretty low and I don't want to add more burdens to our bank account." He said and sighed in the end.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Penelope exclaimed. She suddenly whipped out her wand and flicked it lightly. A small silver box suddenly came towards her direction and landed on her open palm.

"Belated Happy Birthday Percy!" she said as she gave the box to Percy.

"Wow, I never knew you could already use _Accio_ non-verbally." Percy said, clearly impressed

"I had a little practice this summer vacation. C'mon open it!"

Percy unwrapped his present and out came an eyeglass case. He opened it and saw the beautiful horn-rimmed glasses. It was mainly red and blue with streaks of gold and bronze on the hinges and temple tips. He removed the glasses he was wearing and replaced it with the new one.

"Penelope this is just perfect! You even got the lenses' acuity correct. Thank you!"

"Of course, anything for my geeky boyfriend" she giggled. "And besides, your glasses are way to battered that even _Oculus Reparo_ doesn't work anymore. Do you like the color?"

"Yes, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors, they look perfect together. Just like some people I know." He said as he lightly kissed Penelope on the lips, catching her a bit off guard.

Suddenly the compartment near them opened and out came Oliver Wood who saw the entire kissing scene.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, two prefects not doing their job of patrolling the train? I guess I'll have to report you two." Oliver said making the two, jump out of surprise.

Percy blushed and then chuckled while Penelope glared at Oliver putting on a 'do you really have to interrupt now?' face.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Penelope. We still have our duties to do." Percy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, we already lost our privacy when your pervert of a friend arrived anyway." She glared again at Oliver before leaving the cart for the next one.

"You're right Percy, Penelope really is a sweetheart." Oliver said sarcastically. "Nice glasses by the way."

"Thanks! It came from Penelope." He replied.

"So Percy Weasley is actually dating Penelope Clearwater?" a girl said behind Oliver; it was Angelina Johnson.

Percy blushed before replying. "Well… ummm… yeah sort of. Please don't tell anyone yet okay, especially Fred and George!"

"Sure thing, it's not really our secret to tell anyway." Katie Bell added.

"And besides, we're Quidditch girls not some obsessed gossips." Alicia ended.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then. I really need to patrol the train again." Percy said.

"Sure thing Perce and no more snogging in public, you might scare a couple of first years." Oliver snickered.

* * *

The train finally came to a halt at Hogsmeade station and soon enough, they arrived at Hogwarts. Percy made his way to the Great Hall and glanced at Penelope by the Ravenclaw table. She smiled at him and Percy smiled back. Percy finally took a seat beside the twins and in front of Oliver. No sooner did the first years march towards the Great Hall ready to be sorted. He looked at Ginny who was pretty much nervous and flashed a' thumbs up' when he caught her attention. When her name was called, the Sorting Hat immediately pronounced Gryffindor and she was welcomed with a lot of applause and cheers on the Gryffindor Table. When the usual ceremony of the feast and opening remarks of the headmaster was done, Percy led the Gryffindors, mainly the first years, towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

He stayed in the common room instead of going straight to his dormitory to wait for Ron and Harry's arrival. _I swear I'm going to give an earful to those two once they walk through that door!_

When the duo finally appeared, Percy stood up from his chair and walked briskly towards them. He knocked Ron's head with his hand and heard the younger redhead yelp a bit.

"What was that for?" Ron complained.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you, about the both of you to be precise!" Percy said as he glared at the two second years.

"It's a long story Percy. We've had a long day. I'll just tell you tomorrow so could you stop scolding us, you're sounding like mum." Ron replied wearily.

Percy chuckled and soon hugged his brother and ruffled his red hair. "At least you're okay. Now both of you go back to your dormitory, it's already late."

"What's wrong with you today Percy? Now you're acting like mum." Ron replied to his brother.

"Just go now to your room Ronald, you too Harry."

* * *

Percy made his way up to his own dormitory. He was ready to relax since tomorrow would be their enlistment for N.E.W.T. level subjects. He stepped into the room and saw Oliver actually reading a textbook. Oliver saw him and quickly closed the book.

"Hey Percy"

"I'm impressed Ol. First day of the term and you're already studying. What miracle happened to you while on vacation in America?" Percy said as he made his way to his bed.

"Is it really that surprising that I'm actually studying?" Oliver asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Okay don't. I just wanted to be academically okay this year. Mom and Dad weren't really glad with my O.W.L. results so I want to do great in my remaining subjects." Oliver replied.

"Which subjects were you planning to continue anyway?"He asked.

"Just five subjects: Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures and DADA. I even bought the complete set from that Lockhart bloke."

"Yeah they're kind of expensive. That's why I'm not continuing with the subject but I guess we'll be classmates in Charms and Transfiguration." Percy smiled.

"Oh by the way Perce, I have something for you." Oliver got up from his bed and started searching for something from his trunk. He came up with a small box that was badly wrapped.

"Belated Happy Birthday Percy!" Oliver greeted.

Percy smiled and his heart fluttered for a bit._ "Great, not this again" _he thought. He thanked Oliver and took the package and started opening it. He saw that it was a nice little green hardbound book.

"I hope you like it." Oliver grinned. "I saw it in a bookstore we passed by while on vacation and I immediately bought it. I remembered that you like reading those muggle adventure novels so I bought this one. The main character even has the same name as you do!"

Percy looked at the book and indeed the main character's name shared his first name. He placed the book on his bed and suddenly hugged Oliver.

"Thanks Ol. I'll be sure to read this book while patrolling this week." Percy suddenly felt Oliver's arms wrap around him and he felt happy and comfortable_. "What in Merlin's beard is this? You're dating Penny remember?"_ he scolded to himself.

"No prob, I hope the novel's good though. I don't really know anything about muggle books. "Oliver said as he withdrew his arms from the hug.

"I'll let you know soon." Percy replied. "In fact, I'll start reading it right now."

Oliver smiled and went back to his bed and resumed reading Voyages with Vampires while Percy slumped back on his bed and started reading the first chapter of the book.

Chapter one – I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER

Percy laughed in his mind thinking about how many times he wanted to zap Professor Vector whenever she babbled too fast about her Arithmancy equations. He started reading the first few pages and was already having the urge to pull an all-nighter to finish the novel but he resisted. He placed the book by his bedside drawer along with his new Gryffindor-Ravenclaw glasses and dreamt about monster teachers, old knitting ladies, a Minotaur, Penelope and Oliver.

He was having the craziest and loveliest dream of his life.

* * *

So there is chapter 7! Hope you guys like it. I'd just like to follow up a disclaimer here that I do not own the PJO series and it is all Rick Riordan. Yeah I just wanted to place my other beloved novel somewhere in this fanfic the same way I did for Hunger Games.

So did you like the little story with Ron? I know I did! I wish I had a cool brother like that.

Anyways, please review guys! And I promise you, I will reply to any of your suggestions, reactions, or even violent reactions like "Why don't you have Oliver shagging Percy silly in this chapter?" So yes reader, please review! Review about anything really! I'd love to read whatever you post. (Yes I really look desperate now to receive reviews from you people.)

This fanfic is at your own mercy. Just like Tinkerbell needs applause to live, this fanfic needs your reviews. If you want it to continue just tell me so yeah. With that, Percival Jones is out! Peace!


End file.
